A Simple Question
by UltimateRider
Summary: One-shot! X2. "Do you love me, Rogue?" It was a very simple question. One that was about to change her entire world. But when Rogue never answered, he walked away… RYRO! Please read and review! It's a lot better than it sounds!


**Title: A Simple Question**

**Author: UltimateRider**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The X-Men are property of Marvel.**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: One-shot! X2. "Do you love me, Rogue?" It was a very simple question. But when Rogue never answered, he walked away...**

_~Flashback~_

_"Do you always do what you're told?" he asked, his eyes boring holes into hers. _

_Rogue gulped and looked down at her feet, unable to hold his gaze that held so much anger and fire. She knew he was addressing her. Daring her to stop him. She only looked back up when she heard his receding footsteps down the hangar._

_She looked back at Bobby, not wanting to simply let John just walk away from them. He was their friend, their best friend. They had been through so much together. They couldn't let him walk away. But Bobby didn't even seem to care. He just took a seat in one of the x-jet's pilot seats and relaxed._

_She scoffed and marched up to him, angry. "Are you just gonna let him walk away? He's your best friend!"_

_Bobby, obviously confused at why she was so fired up, calmly answered, "You know John. He'll be back. Don't worry."_

_Rogue just stared at him in disbelief and shook her head at him. Then she turned and ran after him. Bobby might've not cared but John was important to her. She couldn't let him just leave._

_As she hit the snow and the cold wind blew at her, Rogue struggled to look through all the white for fire manipulator. She wrapped her arms around herself and ran through the snow, her eyes scanning the distance._

_Finally, her eyes landed upon his receding figure._

_"John!"_

_His figure stopped and turned back. When she finally caught to him, all pale and red-nosed, she could see the surprise on his face. However, it quickly vanished and was replaced by a cold demeanor. _

_"What do you want, Rogue?" his voice so icy cold that it rivaled Bobby's own cold nature._

_Her breath came in gasps and he watched as she shivered violently against the cold wind. It took all he had not to wrap his arms around her and shield her against the cold._

_"You can't leave, John," she struggled out, after catching her breath._

_John chuckled and asked, "And why the hell not? There's nothing for me at Xavier's. Why the hell should I stay? Give me one good reason."_

_There was a silence and for a moment John thought she wouldn't answer._

_"Because I'm asking you to."_

_John was taken back. That simple answer, that five word sentence, had caused his heart to start racing and his breath to get caught._

_Rogue watched as his face softened and when he started reaching his hand towards her, she made no movements. Neither said anything as John laid his fingers on her pink cheeks and begin rubbing his thumb over her cold skin. _

_His hand was so warm that she couldn't help but lean into his touch. But she quickly snapped back into reality when she felt that familiar pulling sensation starting and she quickly stepped back away from him. _

_John pulled his hand back and hesitantly dropped it against his side._

_Neither said anything. The only sound that was heard was of the wind whipping around them._

_Finally, after what seemed like hours, John broke the silence._

_"Do you love me, Rogue?" he asked, his eyes filling with hope and fear, as well as his heart._

_Rogue was taken back by the question and looked at him in surprise. Did he know? She had tried her hardest not to show it out of loyalty for Bobby and also out of fear of being denied. _

_"Rogue, do you love me?" he asked again, this time with more persistence._

_Rogue didn't know what to say. It was simple question really. All she had to do was say yes._

_"I... I mean... Ye... I..."_

_She tried to say something. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to shout it for the whole world to hear. But she had kept her feelings buried so deep in her heart that in that moment she was having a hard time revealing them. _

_After a long moment of silence, she dropped her eyes to the ground and looked back at the jet where she knew Bobby was waiting. Waiting for her._

_Bobby was the first boy to have ever taken an interest in her after her powers immerged. He was loyal and never tried anything that would cause her distress. But that was it. He never tried ANYTHING. The moment they had shared in his bedroom had only shown her how broken their relationship was. But still it was Bobby and though he had his faults, she did love him too._

_And John... John was passionate and he would never hesitate to touch her. In fact, he had touched her more times than anyone else had including Logan. He made her feel normal. And special. So it wasn't any surprise that she ended falling for him also. But Bobby and John were best friends; she couldn't get in the way of that. So she just decided to keep her feelings a secret and stay loyal to Bobby. _

_She was coward. She knew. _

_At that moment, she wasn't sure of what she was supposed to do. She wanted to tell him. Her heart yearned for John but Bobby was waiting for her and he loved her. It was supposed to be an easy decision but her heart felt torn._

_But John didn't wait for her to make her decision. Her silence said it all. He would not stand there and allow her to hurt him any more. He had stood by waiting for her to go to him for far too long. It was time he moved on. _

_He chuckled under his breath. How he could he have been so stupid? Of course Rogue would stay loyal to Bobby. Of course she wouldn't say anything especially since she had already her perfect little boyfriend, Bobby. Of course she didn't love him..._

_"I thought so," he said in coldest voice he could muster. He could feel his heart shattering and breaking into a million pieces._

_Rogue turned back to him and immediately regretted her silence._

_"John, I..."_

_John struggled to remain expressionless and cold, as he stared down at her into her beautiful chocolate eyes. He could see the regret in her eyes; the confusion and the struggle. However, it was becoming too painful to look at her. _

_After a moment he could no longer bear to stay near her, so John turned and Pyro walked away._

* * *

><p><em>~Present Day~<em>

She stood by the window staring out at the dark empty night sky, gripping her glass of champagne, trying desperately to keep her tears from falling.

It had been three years since that fateful day when he walked away. Walked away from the X-Men. Walked away from his friends. Walked away from her.

He had broken her heart but she knew it was all her fault and for three years, she regretted not saying yes. For three years, she punished herself for not saying yes.

What she knew of him now was what she heard on the news. He and Magneto were causing quite the riot against the humans. Each time she saw him on television, she only saw his cold demeanor. His eyes held no emotions. No humanity. That was not the John she knew and loved. That was Pyro.

Rogue quickly dried her tears and looked back at the huge ballroom with everyone laughing amongst themselves. All were smiling and having a good time. Why wouldn't they? After all, it was a celebration. Kitty and Bobby's wedding reception to be more precise.

She had broken up with Bobby after that day. Bobby, of course, was understanding and they have actually grown to be quite good friends. She had even encouraged him to pursue Kitty Pryde, knowing fully well that she liked him as well. Now, she watched him dancing with his beautiful new wife, completely in love, and yearned to have what he had.

She turned back to the window and watched as the snow once again began descending upon the city. She hated snow. It reminded her too much of that day. Reminded her too much of how she'll never be able to feel his warmth again.

She gulped down another sip of her champagne and sighed hard, closing her eyes, trying to push away the pain and regret into the back of her mind. It was her fault and she'll forever have to live with that fateful day in her mind. John will never forgive her. He will never give her another chance.

She continued to look at the falling snow that was blanketing the city with white, gripping her glass so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Suddenly, she heard a loud commotion behind her and turned around to see everyone had stopped their festivities and were currently staring towards the front door of the ballroom where the reception was taking place. Her eyes followed their gaze and when they landed upon what everyone else was staring, she stopped breathing.

"John..." she whispered softly, not quite believing what was right in front of her eyes.

When his eyes finally landed on her after scanning the room, he smiled. The first time in three years. She looked absolutely stunning.

He begin to walk towards her. Those who stood in his way simply stepped aside and allowed him to pass. As he came to a stop right in front of her, he chuckled at her confused state. "I'm real, Rogue. I'm here," he said softly to her.

She stepped just a bit closer to him and felt his warmth radiating from him. "What are you doing here?" she asked as her glove-covered hands came to rest against his cheek, unable to believe he was actually there.

He smiled, took her hand and brought it to his lips, planting a warm kiss and for the first time in three years, warmth spread through her body.

"You really wanna know?" he asked as he slinked an arm around her waist, holding one of her hands with his free one and began to dance with her.

She tilted her head and nodded. Chuckling at her confusion, John simply nodded towards Bobby. She looked towards her former flame and caught him smiling at her. _'You're welcome,'_ he mouthed to her.

She looked back towards John and caught him staring at her so intensely. Bobby had actually gone to find John so that she could be happy again. Suddenly she threw her arms around his neck and began sobbing against his chest. She clung to him for dear life. How many nights had she dreamed of this? He came back for her. He came _back_.

John planted a soft kiss against her forehead and held her firmly in his arms until she calmed down. He pulled her back and rubbed a thumb under her eyes to wipe away her tears. He only took his hands away when her powers began to take affect.

"John, I am so sorry. I wish so much... So many nights I wished...that I could've taken back that day. I would've answered your question. I wouldn't have let you get away," she said through her sobs and hiccups.

John smiled warmly. "You would've answered my question?"

Rogue sniffed and nodded. "In a heartbeat."

"Then I'll ask it again. Give you one more chance to answer it," he replied, taking her hands in his.

Rogue nodded and waited.

"Do you love me, Rogue?"

It was a simple question. One that had once shattered her entire world. One that was about to change her life.

"Yes."

**AN: Well, this was just something that was in the back of my mind. I hope you guys like it. I know it's been soooooo long since I last wrote a story. I got a couple more ideas flowing in my head so hopefully I'll be able to publish those soon for you guys.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


End file.
